boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
January 2014 TV Schedule
Starting at 6am, January 1, 2014 a 12-hour Scooby-Doo Marathon will be aired on Boomerang. (6am-6am), Scooberang has returned! Wednesday January 1st 2014(US) *12am - Dexter's Laboratory *12:15 - Dexter's Laboratory *12:30am - Dexter's Laboratory *12:45 - Dexter's Laboratory *1am - Johnny Bravo *1:10 - Johnny Bravo *1:20 - Johnny Bravo *1:30am - Johnny Bravo *1:45 - Johnny Bravo *2am - Secret Squirrel *2:15 - Secret Squirrel *2:30am - Secret Squirrel *3am - MGM: Tom and Jerry *4am - The Flintstones *4:30am - The Flintstones *5am - Yogi Bear *5:30am - Flintstone Kids(1992)S2E01 *6am - The Scooby, Scrappy, And Yabba-Doo Show(1985) *6:30am - The Scooby, Scrappy, and Yabba-Doo Show(1985)S1E02 *7AM - The Scooby, Scrappy, and Yabba-Doo Show(1985) *7:30am - The Scooby, Scrappy, and Yabba-Doo Show(1985)S1E04 *8am - The 13 Ghosts Of Scooby-Doo(1979)Episode 20 *8:30am - The 13 Ghosts Of Scooby-Doo(1979) *9am - The 13 Ghosts Of Scooby-Doo(1979) *9:25am - The 13 Ghosts Of Scooby-Doo(1979) *10am - The Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show(1992)S3E05 *10:30am - The Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show(1992) *11am - The Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show(1992) *11:25am - The Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show(1992) *12pm - The New Scooby-Doo Movies(1981)S1E01 *1PM - The New Scooby-Doo Movies(1985)S6E22 *2pm - Scooby-Doo And The Reluctant Werewolf(2002) *4pm - Scooby-Doo Where Are You!(1976)S1E01 *4:25pm - Scooby-Doo Where Are You!(1976) *5pm - Scooby-Doo Where Are You!(1976) *5:25pm - Scooby-Doo Where Are You!(1976) *6pm - Scooby-Doo Where Are You!(1976) *6:25pm - Scooby-Doo Where Are You!(1976) *7:05pm - Scooby-Doo Where Are You!(1976)S1E22 *7:35pm - Scooby-Doo Where Are You!(1978)S4E01 *8pm - Scooby Doo And The Ghoul School(1995) *10pm - The New Scooby-Doo Movies(1980)S0E1 *11PM - The New Scooby-Doo Movies(1980)S0E2 Thursday January 2nd 2014(US) *12am - The 13 Ghosts Of Scooby-Doo(1979)S2E02 *12:25am - The 13 Ghosts Of Scooby-Doo(1979)S2E03 *1am - The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo(1979)S2E04 *1:25am - The 13 Ghosts Of Scooby-Doo(1979)S2E05 *2am - The Scooby And Scrappy-Doo Show(1982)S1E31 *2:25am - The Scooby And Scrappy-Doo Show(1982)S1E32 *3am - Scooby-Doo And Scrappy-Doo(1972)S1E20 *3:30am - Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo(1972)S1E21 *4am - Scooby-Doo Where Are You!(1969)S1E1 *4:30am - Scooby-Doo Where Are You!(1969)S1E2 *5am - Scooby-Doo Where Are You!(1969)S1E3 *5:30am - Scooby-Doo Where Are You!(1969)S1E4 *6am - Captain Planet And The Planeteers(1970)S1E01 *6:30am - Tom And Jerry(1952)S1E69 *7AM - Tom And Jerry Kids(1984)S1E03 *7:30am - Hero: 108(2010)Telegael/Gamania/Film Roman(SZ) *8am - Casper's Scare School(2006)DQ/Telegael/Hong Ying *8:30am - Casper's Scare School(2006)DQ/Telegael *9am - The Garfield Show *9:15 - The Garfield Show *9:30am - The Garfield Show *9:45am - The Garfield Show *10am - The Smurfs *10:30am - The Smurfs *11am - Snorks *11:30am - Snorks *12pm - Dexter's Laboratory *12:10 Dexter's Lab *12:20 Dexter's Lab *12:30pm - Dexter's Laboratory *12:45 Dexter's Lab *1pm - The Powerpuff Girls(1998)S1E03 *1:30pm - The Powerpuff Girls(1998)S1E04 *2pm - Krypto The Superdog(2005)S1E01 *2:30pm - Krypto The Superdog(2005)S1E02 *3pm - Teen Titans *3:30pm - Teen Titans *4pm - Ben 10 *4:30pm - Ben 10: Omniverse(2012)S1E03 *5pm - Pokemon *5:30pm - Pokemon *6pm - Scooby-Doo Where Are You!(1969)S1E10 *6:30pm - Scooby-Doo Where Are You!(1970)S2E05 *7:30pm - Looney Tunes(1962)S1E98 *8:30pm - The New Scooby-Doo Movies(1979)S4E25 *9:30pm - Tom And Jerry(1940)S1E1 *10pm - Teen Titans(2002)S0E1 *10:30pm - Teen Titans(2005)S6E25 *11:30pm - The Powerpuff Girls(1998)S1E05 Starting Friday, January 3, 2014: Fridays and Saturdays at 12 and 12:30am, Dexter's Laboratory comes on. Sundays and Mondays at 12 and 12:30am, 2 Stupid Dogs comes on. This ends on Tuesday, January 14, 2014. After that Tuesday, Dexter's Laboratory comes on at 12 and 12:30am. All the listings are at: Boomerang TV Schedule (January 5, 2014) Category:Schedules